


Зачем

by faikit



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Илья/Наполеон. Наполеона отзывает ЦРУ, на его место приходит новый сотрудник. Илья пытается разыскать Наполеона, что непросто, учитывая специфику деятельности обоих. Осознание чувств в процессе поисков, много юста, сомнений, а нужно ли. В идеале - симметричные проблемы со стороны Наполеона. ХЭ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зачем

Дождь льет третий час. Оголтело колотится в стекло, а Илья в который раз смотрит в окно, хоть там и видно ничего, кроме сплошной серой мути. Даже для отсыревшего насквозь Лондона это слишком.  
Внутри тоже сыро и холодно.  
Он знает, кого ждет здесь, но по-прежнему не понимает зачем. Зачем вообще все это начал? Носом землю рыл в поисках Соло, да еще так, чтобы не узнал никто из своих. Наводил справки, поднимал старые контакты, бережно собирал слухи и сплетни, как ищейка шел по следу пропавших картин и чужих миссий. Коллекция хлебных крошек росла, но передать послание Соло он смог только сейчас, год спустя.  
Зачем только – все равно непонятно. Если и придет вдруг, то что скажет? «Привет, Илья, чего хотел?» или что-то вроде – к гадалке не ходи.  
Ухмылку на лице и ледяной взгляд Илья явственно себе представляет.  
Соло ясно дал понять, что законченные истории нужно оставлять в прошлом. Долгие проводы - лишние слезы, сказал он и ушел.  
Илья тоже так думал, потому сам не понял, когда начал искать.  
А зачем – так и не решил.  
Просто засыпал хлебными крошками пустоту внутри в форме силуэта чертова американца. Позже, когда отчаялся похоронить воспоминания за чередой успешных и не очень миссий.  
Он не помнит, где точно это началось. Был ли под ногами европейский асфальт или среднеазиатская грязь, а быть может, африканские пески, когда Соло посмотрел-коснулся-зацепил так, что в конечном итоге сломались все заслоны из злости-отрицания-сомнений.  
Зато отлично помнит, где все закончилось. В туманном Лондоне, куда они вернулись после очередной миссии перевести дух, и Соло дернули за поводок. Сейчас на сейчас, билет на ближайший рейс, всего хорошего, спасибо за отличную службу.  
Взамен дали другого, не лучшего, но хорошего, сказал Уэверли. Неплохого, сказал бы Илья по прошествии года, но не такого. Незаменимых нет, а вот неповторимый нашелся.  
Дождь бьется в окно на зависть неутомимо, а Илья вот устал. Не сказать чтобы совсем изнервничался - разучился, пожалуй, но волю фантазии дал зря.  
За несколько часов в этом мотельном номере представил себе не только ухмылку Соло, но и другой вариант.  
Такой, где Соло тоже его не хватало, хотя бы самую малость. Такой, где он тоже вспоминал изредка их ночь в жарком Буэнос-Айресе, когда в окна лились липкий влажный воздух и звуки бесконечного танго, когда Соло втрахивал его в стену, а Илья видел перед собой лишь чешуйки ободранной штукатурки. Или другую ночь, где-то на итальянском побережье, когда уставший до смерти Соло сыпал злыми колкостями до тех пор, пока Илья не распластал его на кровати и не заставил заткнуться наконец. Оттуда он помнит затылок с черными, вьющимися от влаги волосами, и рваное дыхание, и шорох волн.  
Такой вариант, где Соло, войдя в дверь номера, не будет язвить и топорщиться иглами. Где получится вспомнить вкус его губ, пошарить ладонями по сильному телу… об остальном он думать себе не позволяет.  
Лишь меряет шагами отельный номер, раз за разом спрашивая себя, зачем все это начал, и поглядывая в залитое дождем окно.  
Соло опаздывает. Или попросту не может прийти. А может, не хочет. Зачем бередить прошлое, если у него нет будущего? Зачем вытаскивать наружу потускневшие воспоминания и задаваться вопросом, что же между ними было и стоило ли это что-то вообще начинать?  
На очередном «зачем» за спиной открывается дверь, и Илья резко оборачивается. В сумеречном свете видно лишь знакомый силуэт, деталей не разглядеть. Но затем Соло щелкает выключателем, и Илья моргает, привыкая к яркому свету.  
Соло почти такой же, осунулся разве немного. Очевидно уставший, тени под глазами, но вот ожидаемой ухмылки на губах нет. Он немного хмурится, скользит по Илье взглядом, а потом едва заметно улыбается.  
Пришел все-таки.  
Илья молчит и ждет, какой из просчитанных вариантов воплотится в жизнь.  
Соло стряхивает с волос капли дождя и подходит вплотную, совсем близко, почти не оставляя зазора. Молча кладет ладонь на шею и накрывает губы своими. Напористо, властно, жадно.  
Такого варианта Илья, пожалуй, не просчитал. Может, это и к лучшему.  
\- Рад, что ты сам нашелся, - говорит Соло и тихо смеется.


End file.
